<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promise by bucktrungle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632983">promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucktrungle/pseuds/bucktrungle'>bucktrungle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Project Triangle Strategy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short, based on the “convince your allies before making the Choice” section of the demo, protect Prince Roland route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucktrungle/pseuds/bucktrungle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t going to let it happen. Regardless of the fact that he was clearly in the minority, regardless of the consequences it would bring for the people of Wolffort, regardless of the inevitable and arduous battle that was ahead of them━if the Archduke of Aesfrost were to take Prince Roland, it would be over his dead body. </p>
<p>Even if the person standing in his way was Prince Roland himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serenoa Wolffort/Roland of Glenbrook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short drabble thing but fr I am obsessed with characters from a game that hasn't even released yet pls send help</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t going to let it happen. Regardless of the fact that he was clearly in the minority, regardless of the consequences it would bring for the people of Wolffort, regardless of the inevitable and arduous battle that was ahead of them━if the Archduke of Aesfrost were to take Prince Roland, it would be over his dead body. </p>
<p>Even if the person standing in his way was Prince Roland himself.</p>
<p>“House Wolffort pledged its loyalty to the royal family, and so we will protect you no matter the cost.” He states it loud and clearly.</p>
<p>“Before anything else, you are the Lord of House Wolffort. Surely you understand the danger that you place your people in by doing this,” the prince counters.</p>
<p>The two of them are outside the castle, by a small creek as a chilly breeze passes through. It makes  the prince’s platinum blond locks dance wildly in the wind.</p>
<p>“I do, more than anyone. But I pose the same about you.”</p>
<p>“What happens to me, matters no more than what happens to the people of this kingdom,” Prince Roland states, unwavering.</p>
<p>Serenoa wants to sigh in frustration at their disagreement, but he refuses the urge.</p>
<p>“Suppose we hand you over, what do you think would happen to you?” Serenoa hates even the thought of it, but poses it anyway to entertain the prince.</p>
<p>“I’ll be just fine. They won’t hurt me. I’m far too useful a tool.”</p>
<p>“The Prince of Glenbrook will <em> not </em>be a tool for Aesfrost to abuse.” Serenoa simply will not see to it, regardless of the prince’s stance.</p>
<p>A silence falls between the two of them, with only the sound of water running rapidly down the river accompanying them, before Serenoa decides not to give in until he has fully convinced his liege and friend.</p>
<p>“Roland, I understand your inner turmoil, but after what happened, the Kingdom of Glenbrook simply cannot afford to lose <em> you</em>, too.” He hesitates to continue. “And neither can I,” he adds quietly.</p>
<p>“Serenoa, you cannot favour me solely because I am your friend.”</p>
<p>“I favour you because you’re all I have━all there is left of the royal family." Shocked at his emotions getting the best of him, Serenoa cuts himself off.</p>
<p>At those words, Roland looks down with a forlorn look on his face, and Serenoa instantly regrets saying them━clearly it’s much too painful to bring up the loss of his family at this moment in time.</p>
<p>“My apologies, I spoke out of turn.”</p>
<p>Roland simply raises his hand as if to signal to spare him any further excuses, and Serenoa obliges. The prince turns around to face the river with its water running steadily down the hillside landscape.</p>
<p>“At this time, all I wish is to see my sister,” Roland confesses to the open air, and he sounds so defeated.</p>
<p>At the sight of the distraught prince, his best friend who has lost everything on such a short notice, Serenoa’s heart aches. His arm moving on its own, it extends out towards his friend.</p>
<p>“Roland, take my hand, and I promise we will return your sister, and the throne to its rightful heir.” Serenoa has settled on it as his life goal.</p>
<p>Roland does not turn around to face his friend, and Serenoa is forced to watch his friend’s back as the wind violently tugs on his long braid.</p>
<p>“You’re mad. The forces of Aesfrost are far too many and much too powerful, even for the military might of House Wolffort. Surely you have realised that by now.”</p>
<p>“I have a plan. We can win.” His decision remains steadfast.</p>
<p>Roland chuckles and shakes his head. “How can you be so determined in a situation so dire? I have to admire your foolish idealism.”</p>
<p>“Because I have something to fight for.” He lets his extended arm fall back, instead letting his entire body sink to ground as he kneels before the prince, his armour clinking against the cobblestone beneath his weight.</p>
<p>At the sound of the sudden movement, Prince Roland finally turns around to face his old friend.</p>
<p>“Prince Roland of Glenbrook.” With his right hand, Serenoa moves his hand over his heart. With his left, he points his sword down towards the earth. “I hereby pledge my loyalty to the royal family of the Kingdom of Glenbrook, to protect them from any harm that may befall them,” Serenoa says, repeating his pledge from years ago. He then looks up to face his friend.</p>
<p>A pair of dazed emerald eyes return his steely gaze.</p>
<p>After the moment passes, Roland extends his arm towards him, as Serenoa himself had done before. “Get up,” he commands.</p>
<p>Serenoa takes his friend’s hand and lets him pull him up back to his feet, so that they or on equal grounds once more. They remain in the position, eyes locked.</p>
<p>“I put all my faith in you,” Prince Roland finally admits, and it’s all Serenoa needed to hear.</p>
<p>
  <span>Deeming further words unnecessary, Serenoa takes the prince’s hand and gently presses his lips against it, sealing his promise once and for all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>